Risky Business GOBMichael
by Elf69
Summary: Takes Place Somewhere in Season Three and Assumes GOB/Michael established relationship. Warnings: Incest and playful S


"Michael." Michael groggily, drunkenly looked over his shoulder at Gob and smiled. He was genuinely happy to see his brother/lover/thorn in the side. And only just starting to realize the picture he was presenting to Gob: curled up in the fetal position with his face to the couch's back and his ass sticking out. He'd been passed out in that position for who knew how long, practically inviting Tobias to swing by and attempt to spoon him in mid-air. The thought of Tobias made him start to shift position, as though Tobias had the power to materialize the moment you thought of him.

For some reason, though, Gob stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and sitting on a portion of the couch near Michael's head.  
"Michael.....I....you know when I found that Bumpaddle in the storage room and you said that you and Rita were going to use it before George Michael taped Rita eating plastic, which is probably more edible than Lindsay's hot ham water, come to think of it....and then, you know when Dad said that he ought to pull your pants down and spank your ass raw?"

Michael's butt had started tingling as soon as Gob said Bumpaddle, and the feeling had only intensified once Gob repeated what their father had said--though he hadn't been turned on when his father's surrogate had uttered those words. Gob, however hesitant his manner, had a way transforming those words into something hot. His brother looked distinctly nervous, though. Michael, who knew his brother had wanted to give him a good spanking for a while, needed to put him at ease and get over his brother's knees.

"Yeah, Gob....do you...do I need a spanking?" he asked softly, giving his brother the doe eyes and soothing Gob's already present guilt. Wait a second. He was soothing the man who was probably about to take off his belt and spank him until he couldn't sit comfortably in even non-model home furniture. But that thought made him even hotter.

Gob's pupils dilated in response to Michael's and he couldn't resist carding a hand through Michael's hair before getting into his role and sternly telling Michael that yes, he did certainly need a spanking and he was going to get one.

Michael blinked up at him again, shivered, and reached over to unclasp Gob's belt, an act he had performed many times pre-sex, but never so that his older brother could blister him. Oh my. He unthreaded it and passed it silently to Gob, who, for once, was having trouble maintaining his role. He appeared flushed and wasn't manhandling Michael over his knees. He was speechless, too aroused and moved by his brother's submission to act like he was on stage.

He did, however, accept the strap Michael handed to him and doubled it, making Michael's eyes widen. He then silently pulled Michael over and undressed him slowly, still marveling at Michael and what he was letting him do. He smiled a little when he saw Michael's hard cock, but whispered "later" before gazing into Michael's eyes to make sure he was still OK and then pulling him over his lap.

Gob rested one hand on Michael back and stroked his brother's unblemished ass with the other before picking up the strap and bringing it down medium-hard. He had heard that it was more pleasurable for the person being hit if they warmed up slowly and he didn't want Mikey thinking he was actually being punished. Michael jerked a little, but Gob's hand soothed him as well as keeping him in place. The next few swats were a little harder and kept building in intensity, with Gob deliciously balancing the joy of Mikey's movements over his lap and the hot color his butt was turning verses the worry that he was pushing his little brother too far.

Michael, however, was in a very happy place indeed. He was still incredibly relaxed from the wine and loved the feeling of heat building in his bottom. Gob's combination of strength and vulnerability affected him too, making him want to be fucked by and then to hold and stroke the older brother who was currently beating him with a belt. It was all so amazingly fucked up.

But it was Arrested Development.


End file.
